Hetalia's Corpse Party
by SavannahtheLeafeon
Summary: When Kiku performs the Feli Ever After Charm to keep him and his friends friends forever, something goes wrong and they end up trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. They only have two choices now: escape or die.
1. Character Introduction

Protagonists:  
>Alfred F. Jones - Main protagonist. 18 years old. Annoying to others, but optimistic and heroic.<p>

Matthew Williams - Alfred's little brother. 14 years old. Very quiet and shy, usually not noticed by most people.

Francis Bonnefoy - Alfred's classmate. 17 years old. Quite perverted and lives alone as he was abandoned by his parents.

Arthur Kirkland - Alfred's teacher. 23 years old. Likes magic and ghost stories, and lights up the classroom often.

Kiku Honda - Alfred's classmate. 16 years old. Quiet and usually only talks when prompted. Likes ghost stories and some magic.

Yao Wang - Alfred's classmate and Kiku's half-(older)brother. 17 years old. Energetic, but doesn't talk much. A very good cook.

Ivan Braginski - Alfred's classmate. 17 years old. Very tall and friendly, but somewhat psychotic. Has to transfer schools due to family problems.

Feliciano Vargas - Alfred's classmate. 16 years old. Loves to cook and very friendly. Lives with father and brother as mother disappeared years ago.

Lovino Vargas - Alfred's classmate and Feliciano's older brother. 17 years old. Cold on the outside, but has a heart of gold. Takes care of brother often as father is busy with work.

Gilbert Beilschmidt - Alfred's classmate and Ludwig's older brother. 17 years old. Very egotistical and annoying to most. Lives with mother and brother as father died years ago.

Ludwig Beilschmidt - Alfred's classmate. 16 years old. Very muscular and quiet, but also demanding. Lives with mother and brother as father died years ago.

Antagonists:  
>Elizabeta Héderváry - Mother of Feli Vargas, and teacher at Heavenly Host Elementary School. Supposedly fell down the stairs and died.<p>

Feli Vargas - One of the four children who were kidnapped. She disappeared after the incident, and was never found. Has golden-brown hair and golden-brown eyes that usually don't open.

Romeo Vargas - One of the four children who were kidnapped. He was killed, then his tongue was cut out.

Peter Kirkland - One of the four children who were kidnapped. His left eye was cut out, killing him, then his tongue was cut out.

Wendy Kirkland - One of the four children who were kidnapped. Most of her head was cut off, killing her, then her tongue was cut out.

Mikkel Densen - The principal of Heavenly Host Elementary. Killed himself after the downfall of his school, jumping off the roof to do so.

Berwald Oxenstierna - Principal Densen's son. Very tall and rarely speaks, usually only in grunts.

Natalia Arlovskaya - A girl trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary. Very mysterious, but is friendly to those she meets. For some strange reason, they usually disappear after they meet her.

Other Spirits:  
>Li Xiao Chun - A relentless spirit in Heavenly Host Elementary. Has a red, fiery glow about him.<p>

Erika Vogel - A friendly spirit in Heavenly Host Elementary. Has a blue, fiery glow about her.

Vasch Zwingli - A friendly spirit in Heavenly Host Elementary, and Erika's older brother. Has a blue, fiery glow about him which will turn red if you anger him.

Roderich Edelstein - A friendly spirit in Heavenly Host Elementary. Loves to play the piano. Has a blue, fiery glow about him which will turn red if you disturb his piano-playing. Mentor to  
>Ludi.<p>

Ludi Beilschmidt - A friendly spirit in Heavenly Host Elementary. Is trying to learn how to paint and sculpt. Has a blue, fiery glow about him which will turn red if you disturb his painting or sculpting. Has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Other Trapped Students:  
>Laura (surname scribbled out on I.D.) - A girl who is found as a spirit, but looks like a regular human. Not much is known about her. Her body is discovered hidden in a closet.<p>

Ralph (surname unknown) - Cameraman of Laura's group. Originally found alive, but is murdered later.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo - Newswriter of Laura's group. His writings are found all throughout the school, but his body is found hidden in a closet.

Carlos Machado - Found dead.

Gupta Muhammad Hassan - Found dead.

Eduard Von Bock - Found dead.

Tino Väinämönien - Found dead.

Heracles Karpusi - Found dead.

Emil Steilsson - Found dead.

Raivis Galante - Found dead.

Toris Laurinaitis - Found dead.

Govert (surname blank on I.D.) - Found dead.

Lukas Bondevik - Found dead.

Feliks Łukasiewicz - Found dead.

Im Yong Soo - Found dead.

Xiao Mei - Found dead.

Sadik Adnan - Found dead.

Irunya Chernenko - Seen alive, and is grateful to find Natalia after searching for so long. However, she is killed by her.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has dark hair and fair skin. Male.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Dark-skinned and buzzcut brown hair. Male.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Shaggy-haired. Male.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has wavy, light brown hair. Male.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has dark, combed-back hair. Male.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has long white hair kept in two braids. Male.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has slightly ruffled red hair and blue eyes. Male.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has short, dark brown hair neatly combed over to the side. Male.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Small with shaggy brown hair. Male.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has black hair. Male.

(Name unknown) - Seen alive, but has gone insane and thinks everyone will kill her. Runs away from the only safe group, and found dead later. Has long, dirty blonde hair tied into a side braid. Wears glasses and has blue eyes.

(Name unknown) - Seen alive, but trapped in a room. Dies of thirst later. Has light brown hair styled in a short, curly bob with spiral-shaped ahoges on each side of his head.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has dark hair combed to the left side of his head.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has light brown hair covered by a yellow baseball hat turned backwards. Male.

Picardy (surname unknown) - Seen dead in a tape recorded by Ralph. Has short brown hair. Male.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has shaggy, strawberry blond hair and red eyes, with a small fang on the end of his mouth.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has long, dark brown hair tied into two pigtails. Female.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has wavy yet spiky dark brown hair. Male.

(I.D. missing) - Death of starvation is witnessed. Has amber eyes and wears a fez, completely covering his hair.

(I.D. missing) - Found dead. Has long, dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Female.


	2. Prologue

_Feli is my pride and joy_

_She'd do anything for me_

_I don't think she even recognizes me anymore _

_But I still love her with all my heart..._

A flame flickered to life in front of the students' faces. Kiku, the one who had lit it, held a serious yet mysterious expression. He smiled for a brief moment, then took a breath.

"It was a rainy evening after school, just rike this one," he began. "Running down the stairs, the kindry teacher rost her footing. She tumbled, and she ferr...and she died." The flame flicked a bit, threatening to go out, tensing the situation. "You've all heard the stories, right?" Most of the students shook their head, one nodded, and the others stayed still, thinking it was rhetorical. Kiku laughed softly. "Before Kisaragi Academy was built here, there was another school on this property before it. Heavenry Host Elementary School, it was called. Such a horrible thing to happen...The principal was the most devastated out of everyone." The other students looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh, you don't know?" he asked them.

"He trury cared for the school as if it were his own child, you see," he explained. "But after the teacher's death, one thing led to another...and urtimatery a decision was reached. The school was to be closed down, and of course the principal was stricken with such grief over the ross of his precious child, so on the day of its closing...he climbed onto its roof and threw himself to his death, or at reast that's how the story goes..." Kiku finished the story and looked around at the other students, looking satisfied. Alfred shook in his seat on the floor, scared out of his skin.

"But that's not arr..." Alfred held back a wail at this, Kiku smirking. "People thought that Heavenry Host was cursed, you see. That was only the ratest of many deaths to occur there, which is why the school was torn down. However, many people say that the teacher who ferr down the stairs to her death doesn't even realize she's dead...Even to this very day, on rainy evenings just rike the one we're having right now, once our school days have come to an end..." Kiku paused for dramatic effect. The other students closed in, full of suspense, their eyes wide. "Some people craim that she roams the darkened hallways, stirr believing them to be her own," he continued. "In fact, it won't be rong now until she makes her rounds! Just after seven o' clock is when she decides to make her appearance. Arways accompanied by a sudden brackout which will reave the entire building dark as night..."

Kiku slowly tapped his fingers on the wood flooring of the ground while saying in an eerie voice, "'Knock knock' is what you'll hear from the brackness, forrowed by the sound of the crassroom door" - here Kiku began to scratch his fingernails along the wood flooring, sounding similar to nails on a chalkboard, causing the kids to cover their ears - "ssssssrowry ssssssriding open..." He stopped the noises and continued the story. "Her pale, white face wirr cut through the stirrness, while her soft voice echoes the same question: " In a girly, whispery voice, Kiku said, "'Is anyone stirr here?'" Back in his normal voice, he continued, "And then..."

Thunder crashed through the storyteller's voice, cutting him off. Lightning lit up the sky like a fire, splitting it in two.

"Yaaargh!" Alfred screamed, falling to the floor. "EEEEEEEEK!" mostly everyone else yowled. "I-It's a blackout!" Alfred wailed, clinging to something he couldn't see in the darkness.

"Let go of me, Alfred!" Ludwig shouted, pushing the cowardly student off of him. "Pull yourself together! Don't scare us like that!" he demanded. Alfred whimpered, dusting off his clothes.

"But it was scary," he whined. Ludwig scoffed.

"I rearry don't rike this...it shouldn't be happening," Kiku stated, picking up the candle.

"Hm," Francis huffed. "Not bad, Kiku. You actually had me going zhere for a minute..."

"I'm not doing this!" Kiku argued. "I've been with you and the others this whole time! This is a real brackout!"

"Does anyone else hear that?" Ivan questioned, sounding frightened.

"Sounds like it's coming from the music room, aru," Yao replied. The others stared at him in shock and fright.

"No way," Kiku mumbled.

First the blackout...and now the door, Ivan thought.

"Hnnnnng!" Alfred wailed, clinging to Ludwig's leg.

"Vhat zhe hell is vrong vith you, Alfred?!" Ludwig yelled. "Get a hold of yourself! Und let go of my leg!"

"Ack! S-Sorry!" Alfred let go of Ludwig's leg, still scared. Just then, there was a noise coming from the door, causing everyone, even Ludwig, to tense up in fear.

"I told you guys it was a bad idea to stay after school and tell ghost stories!" Alfred said.

"Hey, Alfred," Francis called. "Aren't you gonna get zhe door?"

"What?!" Alfred sounded shocked.

"Look," Francis continued, "zhe other students are trembling in fear. It breaks your heart to see zhem like zhat, non?"

"Of course it breaks my heart! So why don't YOU get the door, dude?"

"Ohohohon, well it doesn't break MY heart."

"That's just cold, man." Despite being scared, Alfred took a deep breath and scurried over to the door. He took hold of the handle and started to open it when a voice cut through the silence.

"Is anyone still here?" the soft, ghastly voice asked. "Go home, children..." The door slowly slid open without Alfred doing anything.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Alfred screeched, falling onto the floor.

"Heehee. Did I scare you?" Arthur, known to the students as Mr. Kirkland, entered the classroom with a giddy grin on his face.

"Mr. Kirkland?" Alfred looked on in disbelief from the floor, his eyes wide and jaws gaping.

"Heya, teach!" Kiku called. It was uncommon for him to use slang, but he seemed to be too excited about this.

"Kiku!" Arthur smiled over at the student as Kiku walked over to him and gave him a high-five. "Alright!" the two shouted happily in unison. "I'd carr this a rousing success," Kiku said.

"Man, we've been had!" Ivan and Feliciano laughed.

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfect," Kiku told Arthur.

"Heheheh," Arthur giggled. "I wasn't a student here too long ago myself, so when it comes to the "Seven Wonders of Kisaragi Academy,' I'm pretty well-versed."

Francis walked up to the duo (trio if you count Alfred on the floor) and laughed. "Heh...Alfred," he said, staring down at the student on the floor. He began to laugh harder. "Hahaha! I thought Feliciano's reaction was priceless, but yours was on a whole different level altogether, Alfred!"

"I-a have to admit your-a reaction was-a pretty impressive," Feliciano admitted, walking up to the two. "I don't-a think I could-a ever compete with your-a reactions."

"Of course, Fericiano arways has the best reactions," Kiku confessed, startling the three as he had popped up out of nowhere. "I rearry rove it when my scares are so effective! It's simpry...dericious..." He smirked, licking his lips and creeping out the trio in front of him.

"Hmph!" Alfred stood up and dusted off his clothes. "Who ever thought of a class representative with such a sadistic streak anyways?!"

"Sorry about that, Alfred," Arthur apologized, "but even I can't deny that your reaction WAS pretty amusing to watch."

"Ugh," Alfred scoffed, looking away.

"All pranking aside though, I ran into a rather adorable indivdual in the hallway who's come to see you, Alfred," Arthur continued.

"Huh?" Alfred sounded confused.

Arthur stepped halfway out into the hall and called, "What are you doing standing in the hallway for? Come on in! He's right here." A small boy that looked almost identical to Alfred stepped inside, holding an umbrella in his chubby hands. He looked around the room.

"H-Hello everyone," he mumbled, sounding a bit scared.

"Matthew!" Alfred recognized the little visitor. "What are you doing here?"

"Big brother..." Matthew hugged Alfred's legs, holding the umbrella tightly in one hand.

"It appears you forgot your umbrella this morning, Alfred," Arthur explained. "Little Matthew here came all this way to deliver it to you." He smiled at Matthew.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did," Alfred realized, staring down at his younger brother. "Sorry, Mattie!" Alfred took his Captain America umbrella back and petted his brother's hair.

"Fratello, how come you-a can't be that-a way to me?" Feliciano asked his older brother, Lovino, who scoffed.

"Because you're an idiota!" Lovino replied simply, hatred in his voice. Feliciano stared at the ground, tears sprinting to his eyes as Lovino continued to insult him more.

"Aren't you gonna help him out?" Gilbert, one of the other students, asked his younger brother, Ludwig.

"You mean Feliciano? I vould if Lovino didn't try to kill me if I take one step towards him or his brother," Ludwig responded.

"You have to fight through zhat," Gilbert replied. "Ve all know you und Feliciano like each other." Gilbert smirked, winked, and nudged Ludwig.

"Shush!" Ludwig clapped a strong hand over Gilbert's mouth, shaking his face up and down. "I swear, zhe craziest zhings come out of your mouth sometimes..."

Meanwhile, the remaining students gathered around Alfred and Matthew. Eagerly, they asked questions about the visitor.

"Is he from junior high?" "How old is he?" "I didn't know you had a younger brother!" Alfred rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I guess I never mentioned I had a younger brother..." he thought aloud.

"Alright, everyone!" Arthur called, gathering the students' attention. "It's past seven. Isn't it about time you all got ready to go home?"

"Aw, do we have to reave?" Kiku whined. "Shouldn't we crean up arr the red bean cafè stuff first? It would be a shame if we reft so soon!"

"Yes," Francis began, "with a classroom like zhis one, it almost seems as if we could hold another culture festival tomorrow, non?"

"Isn't that what you were supposed to be doing here in the first place?" Arthur inquired. "You all promised me this room would be clean and ready to go by the time I got here, as I recall!" He narrowed his eyes at the students. Small beads of sweat formed on their foreheads as they stared at each other nervously.

"Well, it's getting late, and I don't want your parents to get worried about you all," Arthur sighed. "How about you guys get going now, and you can come in early tomorrow to clean this up?"

"Yes, sir!" Kiku saluted, the other students cheering. They headed to the door, gathering their things, and almost left before noticing a student wasn't leaving. Ivan stood in the center of the room with his head down, violet eyes staring at the floor. Most of the students dropped their things and headed over to comfort him, including the teacher.

"Ivan." Arthur put a gentle hand on Ivan's shoulder, struggling a bit to do so as the student was taller than him. "I know how hard it is to say goodbye, but I wish you the best of luck at your new school. I know that you'll do just fine." He smiled up at Ivan, who managed a weaker one in return.

"Thanks..." Ivan finally said, his smile falling flat again. It was unusual for him to have this behavior. Usually he had a bright smile and was hanging out with all of his friends. Now, it changed because of his transfer.

"It-a really won't-a be the same without-a you, Ivan," Feliciano confessed.

"I know you pretty werr, Ivan," Kiku began. "You're going to make new friends in no time frat; I'm certain of it!"

"Und besides, it's not like you're moving ZHAT far away," Ludwig said. "Vhen vinter break comes, ve'll make sure to come and visit!"

"Hai!" Kiku smiled. "No need to rook so grum! We're going to see you again real soon. We're friends forever, after arr."

"You guys..." Ivan smiled, letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

"Is that guy transferring to a new school or something?" Matthew asked his brother.

"Yes," Alfred whispered back. "Today's culture festival was his last day."

"Awww..." Matthew murmured.

"Thanks so much, all of you," Ivan began, wiping a couple of tears. "I'm really grateful to have you all as my friends, da? You all have a special place in my heart..." Ivan clutched a hand around the spot where his heart was, letting a warm feeling of friendship and happiness overtake it. "And you always will...nothing will ever change that." He let several more tears fall and tried to stop himself from breaking down into shuddering sobs. Yao stared over at him, silent. Ludwig coughed, while Feliciano suddenly collapsed onto the ground, crying.

"Oh, Ivan, please take-a care out there!" Feliciano begged. "I'm-a always going to be-a watching over you-a from above!"

"Um...Feliciano?" Ludwig waved a hand in front of the Italian's face. "Earth to Feliciano?"

"My-a spirit will always guide your-a path!" he continued, wailing.

"You're not dead, you know," Ludwig reminded him.

"Ivan," Yao started, pulling out his phone. The Russian turned to him with a confused, "Hmm?"

"Come on...let's see that smile of yours, aru," Yao continued, crouching down for a photo.

"O-Okay," Ivan sniffed, "but let's get everybody in the shot, da?"

"I want in!" Kiku shouted, running over to get in the photo. Yao's smile wavered; he really wanted a picture of Ivan alone, but if a group picture made Ivan happy, that's what he would do.

"Me too!" Francis yelled.

"Ha, me three, dudes!" Alfred called, standing behind Kiku and pulling Matthew with him. The remaining people soon gathered around and posed.

"Big brother?" Matthew looked up at Alfred.

"What?"

"You have really great friends, you know."

Alfred smiled warmly. "I sure do." The two looked back over at Yao and a click sounded through the room as the photo was taken.

"I-a want to see it!" Feliciano bounded over to Yao to see how the photo looked.

"Send it to my phone, vill you, Yao?" Ludwig asked.

"I'll send it to all of you right now, aru," Yao replied.

"Hey, Mr. Kirkland?" Kiku headed over to Arthur. "Before we head home, there's something I'd rike to do with everyone."

"Hmm?" Arthur sounded curious.

"Since we're going to be rosing one of our own tomorrow, do you mind if we try it?" Kiku asked, taking out a paper doll. "It's called...'Feri Ever After.'"

"Vho's Feli?" Ludwig questioned, reminded of Feliciano. "And vhat's vith the paper doll? Is zhis another one of your occult zhings?"

"Hai, kind of..." Kiku looked around the room eagerly. "This is a charm I found on the Internet. If we do it correctry, arr of us wirr be friends forever, or at reast we'rr arways be friends! That's the gist of it."

"Oh, it's a charm, da?" Ivan became curious, a smile forming on his snow-white face.

"A mystical charm," Kiku elaborated.

"I want to try it," Ivan concluded.

I don't really trust Kiku's charm, Arthur thought. He's totally crazy for that stuff! Guess it can't hurt... "Is everyone alright with this?" he asked to make sure, looking around the room.

"You bet!" everyone replied.

"Yao...aren't you going to try?" Ivan stopped heading towards the group and stared back at his closest friend.

"Yes." Yao put his phone away and walked alongside Ivan.

"Arright, we're ready to go!" Kiku grinned. "Everyone gather around the Feri dorr in a circle. Now, say 'Feri, we beg of you' in your head ereven times. Don't worry if you mess up a rittle, just don't stop halfway through. Chant it in your head once for every person here. No more, no ress, otherwise the charm wirr fair."

"What happens if the charm fails?" Alfred inquired.

"Yeah, this paper doll thing seems a bit sketchy to me," Francis admitted.

"Failure isn't an option!" Kiku shouted. "Give it everything you've got!"

"Okay..." Alfred still had doubts about this.

"Hai! Now, everyone, ret's get started! Everyone remember the charm? If you don't, it's 'Feri, we beg of you.' Ereven times. Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Begin!"

Silence filled the room as everyone chanted the phrase in their head. Soon, everyone was done and stared at Kiku.

"Everybody said it ereven times, right?" Kiku asked. Everyone nodded.

"If we don't get zhis over with, I'm afraid I'll end up saying it again," Francis complained.

"Everyone, reach toward the paper dorr and grab onto it anywhere you can." They obeyed. "Hold onto it rearry tightry. Dig your nails into it if you have to; just don't ret go of the dorr. Now, on the count of three, purr on it until it rips into ereven pieces. One...two...three!" Everyone pulled with all their might, and the doll soon ripped. Lightning suddenly flashed again.

"Gyaaaak!" Alfred bawled, startled. Matthew giggled.

"Good job, everyone!" Kiku praised. "Now, make sure you keep that scrap of paper dorr safe. Keep it in your student I.D. or even your warret; just don't rose it."

"Eh?" Francis sounded confused. "So zhis scrap of paper actually has some meaning to it?"

"Hai. As rong as we keep these scraps with us, we wirr have a piece of Feri with us. We wirr arways be connected to each other as friends. That's the purpose of this charm."

"Zhat's really cool, actually," Ludwig confessed.

"Really cool? Try super-a cool!" Feliciano jumped up and down. "I'm-a going to be extra careful with my piece so that I don't-a lose it!"

"Thanks, Kiku," Ivan said. "I'm going to treasure this forever."

"No probrem. Consider this to be our promise that we'rr arr hang out together again."

"Da!" Ivan smiled down at the shorter student.

"I hate to say this, but I think it's about time you kids pack up and head home," Arthur told the class. They began to leave, when suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Ack!" Ludwig yelled.

"An earthquake?!" Alfred cried, struggling to keep his balance. Everyone began screaming, trying not to fall. The ground shook more violently, taking off lights from the ceiling and cracking through windows.

"What zhe hell is going on?" Francis questioned. "Zhis is zhe biggest earthquake ever!"

"Big brother!" Matthew wailed.

"Hold on to me!" Alfred grabbed onto Matthew's waist, holding him close and tightly.

"Everyone!" Arthur called. "Remain calm and get under your desks until this passes!" A light fell nearly onto Ivan's head, landing in front of him, causing him to scream. "I said NOW!" Arthur ordered. The floor began to break, creating a black abyss.

"This can't be happening!" Kiku yelled.

The floor beneath Alfred broke, and both he and Matthew fell into the hole. He held onto a piece of wood, trying to get back up. Matthew sobbed. Feliciano tried to grab them, but ended up losing his balance and falling as well, using a sturdier piece of wood to hold himself.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano cried.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig ran over, but tripped and almost fell into the abyss. He held out a hand, reaching for Feliciano. The rest of the floor caved in, and everyone fell into the dark abyss.


End file.
